


Distant Bond

by Miym_Uzumaki



Category: Cralm Team, Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Notes, Other, Separations, Stars AU, and story, apart from each other, read the description, smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Shiro and Miym were star twins, inseparable and close with each other. But the bond they had after 35 years suddenly broke, sending Miym to an unknown place and Shiro starting her journey to find her twin. But Shiro knew that her twin will crumble (die) in a few years, so she had no time to waste.





	Distant Bond

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored

"Whoa, they're so cute!" The older girls next door said as they touched the two little ones in front of them. The mother smiled as she watched her as two daughters smiled happily. "The only difference is their hair and eyes, but look super alike!" One of the girls said, but then the one next to her looked concerned, "Not to be rude, but may I ask something, hopefully that won't offend you...?" The girl beside asks the mother.

They all turned to look at the girl,and the mother smiled and nodded as in to go ahead. "Uhm... Isn't it dangerous?" She asks and began to fiddle her fingers nervously. The mother looked confused, so did the girls friends. "I mean, well..." The nervous girl says and narrowed her eyes in embarrassment, "As stars, won't their bond...? Since twins are so rare afterall," She says. It was silent for a moment, and the girl felt as if she did something wrong and looked up to apologize, but then saw the mother just smiled still at her.

"I don't know," The mother says and looked at her twins below her and pat both their heads as they both giggle and grab the moms hand, "But I think their bond would be strong," She finished, and smiled at the girl as if it was nothing. The nervous girl stared, but then nods to accept what she says. The mom and twins went back home after.

* * *

Stars. It is what humans look up at the dark sky and find sparkling dots hanging out. Even if they were to go to space, they still wont be able to touch the stars, the only star they can reach is the sun. The stars have their own world up there, a home, a family, just like humans. The stars can live up for 200 years, and then die on the spot. They wouldn't change their looks much when they reach 18 years old. The stars thought of themselves normal, just like humans, but when the first star twins came into their world, they were really stoked, afterall it's the first twins anyone has seen, but then they found out something they wish would never happen.

Breaking the bond. The star twins would have a bond, they were strong together,as if they were only one body, but if anyone breaks the bond between the twins, the other twin would crumble away in years, and the twin who didn't crumble would be much stronger than when they were fighting together. They can cut each others bonds unfortunately, when the star world had twins, they never saw one where the bonds have been broken and had only been together all life.

"Mama, where is this bond they talk about? How does someone cut it?" Miym asks, sitting on her mothers lap and looked up at her mother, her heterochromia eyes meeting her mothers red ones. The mother giggled, "If I tell you, you'll ditch Shiro~" The mother teased her daughter and poked her cheek. "Mama, not true!" Miym pouted and grabbed her moms hand with her tiny hands, "Shiro is like my best friend, I would never!" Miym says and continued to pout. The mother just smiled at her and then heard Shiro call out, "Miym, lets go play!" Shiro says and jumped into the living room where the mother and Miym is at.

"Okaayy!" Miym says happily as soon as she saw her twin. Miym got off her mothers lap and ran off to Shiro. The mother watched as Miym and Shiro left the house to play, and said to herself, "One day when you two get older, you'll see the string."

* * *

10 years later -

Miym sobbed, it hurted, so much, she wanted to see Shiro, she wanted help. "What is wrong with you, you are so disgusting!" A kid shouted and kicked Miym. Miym cried even harder, wondering why was she so different, her eyes were different colors, the left gold and right blue. Her hair was also weird, blonde hair with a blue side bang that reached to her chest. A kid threw a rock at Miym, hitting her arm. Miym covered the part where she got hit, it hurt because they threw it with full force. A few minutes go by, and the kids eventually got bored of Miym, since now she was covered in bruises and bleeding on the leg, they all left her.

Miym laid on the ground as tears went down her cheeks. "Miym!" A voice called out to her, Miym recognized this voice, but she was too tired to move especially with so many injuries. "Damn, we couldn't find them again!" Another voice says as a few people ran over to Miym. "Shi..." Miym choked out, her vision was blurry. "Miym, hang in there!" Her twin called out to her as she told one of her friends to call an ambulance, and that they also need to cover her bleeding leg. "ro..." Miym managed to fiinish, and then everything went black.

"Miym!" Shiro called out, but her twin already passed out. Shiro felt anger, she was furious, she once couldn't catch the bullies who hurted Miym, her twin. Miym was once again, covered in bruises, but have never bled before. "I'll never forgive them...!" Shiro says as she held her twin closer for a hug as tears streamed.

One of her guy friends took their shirt off to cover Miym's wound bleeding on her leg as the ambulance sirens were heard farther away. "Shiro..." He says, and Shiro looked at him,crying once again. He bit his lips and looked down, "I'm sorry..." He says. "For...?" Shiro asks, confused by the sudden apology. "We couldn't find them again, we are so useless... We want to protect your sister too, but they always get away,and it's so frustrating..." He says. Shiro widened her eyes a bit, but she shook her head and smiled, "Thank you."

And so the ambulance reached. They took Miym inside and Shiro accompanied her, holding onto her sisters hand. "Just a bit longer, Miym..." Shiro says as she clenched her sisters hand, "Two more years and we can finally live in freedom," Shiro says as her tears continued.

Miym was brought to a hospital, her body was beat everyday by the bullies, making her weaker and weaker. When their parents reached to the hospital, they cried when they saw their daughters state. Miym didn't open her eyes for a few days.

A few days later, "Shiro..." The boy from last time said when he saw Shiro inside Miyms room. Shiros eyes were red, she was crying again. Shiro just stared at her sisters pale body, hoping she could wake up soon, so she can see those beautiful eyes that reflect in the night light. The boy knew it wasn't a good time, so he left the room, he hoped he could tell her one day about his feelings, a day where she is completely happy.

Miyms eyes slowly fluttered open after he left, blinking a few times. "Miym...?" Shiro called out. Miym's eyes trailed down to see her sister still in tears, holding onto her hand. Miym opened her mouth, "Shi...ro..." Miym says as her hand held her sisters back, a small smile forming on her lips. "Miym!" Shiro says happily and almost tackled her sister. Miym pat her sisters back as the two hugs.

Shiro called the doctors and her parents after about 10 minutes of staying where they are. 

* * *

Years passed by, Miym and Shiro grew 20, they were still together to this day. Miym had realized what "bond" Shiro and Miym had. In front of her stood a white string, everything around her was pitch black, so Miym stayed where the string was, it was glowing. Miym stared at the glowing white string, and then touched it. Something popped up in front of her, making Miym jump back in surprise, but she recognized what she was looking at. It was a memory, about a year ago. It showed how Miym end up kicking someone in the head because they were harassing Shiro. Miym was furious at the man and already caused a big scene, so the twins had to leave, making sure to hold each others hand while the other man had gotten arrested for also harassing other girls in the past and even sexually attacking them.

Even though Miym was furious, she also felt satisfied. She got to protect her twin, like how she always wanted.

Miym then remembered what her mother told her in the past "Cut the bond and no longer together," and so Miym stared at the string. For some reason, she felt super uneasy now. She had no idea, why is her body telling her to cut it. Miym began shaking as she approached the string, but she couldn't stop or scream. She shut her eyes, and when she opened them again, she was still in her bed. She was panting heavily and tears were streaming down.

Miym immediately sat up and looked next to the other way, and found Shiro still sleeping there. Miym sighed in a big of relief. Was that a dream? Or was it real? Miym shook her head as in not to worry no more since her twin is still there, so later Miym will ask her parents.

"Mother..." Miym says as she approach her mom who was sitting in the living room with a book. Her mother looked at her, then smiled, it looked as if she knew what already happened. So Miym explained everything, and she tilted her head in confusion at what her mother explained, "My consciousness?" Miym asked. Her mother nodded, "Since you're the only who saw it now, never mention to Shiro until she sees it," Mother says, and Miym just nodded, thank her mother and left the room.

Miym decided to head outside where Shiro and her friends are currently hanging out at. Miym smiled when she saw Shiro talk happily with her friends, but then she noticed none of her her friends noticed Miym, literally there is someone facing her way too. They looked up to see Miym but immediately looked back down at Shiro and asked her something with a big smile. Miym knew that, that person there literally avoided eye contact with Miym.

Miym looked down in frustration, she didn't know why, she wasn't supposed to feel this way, she clenched her hands and felt like crying before Shiro called out to her, "Miym!" Shiro says and waved at her. Miym looked at her, and a feeling relief came over, and so she walked to Shiro and her friends to join them.

When they went inside, the girl who avoided eye contact with Miym went to the kitchen with Shiro. The two seemed to take a while so Miym decided to go check up on them, "What's with your sister?" A voice called, Miym was about to enter but instead she hid behind the door. She didn't want to eavesdrop but the timing seemed bad, and she didn't want to go back without checking. "What is that supposed to mean?" Shiro replied, she sounded shock herself.

"Your sister, I said. She is so slow, she keeps sticking to you and it's so annoying, she's already 20 but acts 6," The girl said. Miym flinched by those words, but she didn't dare to cry, she knew she was exactly useless as she was ever since she was born, it didn't seem new but it hurt. There was a moment of silence, and Miym thought she should just come in, but Shiro spoke up, "Leave," Shiro said. The girl frowned, "Why? Can't stand the truth?" She scoffed while crossing her arms. Shiro put her glass of water down and looked at the girl, she didn't show any signs of emotion and repeated, "Leave, or I'll kick you out instead," Shiro says.

The girl clicked her tongue and walked away while saying, "You already are," And left the house. She never noticed Miym nearby, and when Shiro walked out, she was surprised to see Miym just staring at the opposite of the wall, then looked and Shiro and smiled, "Took you long enough," And walked to the living room first. Shiro and the other girl never talked to each other again.

* * *

15 years passed by, Shiro and Miym became closer and closer, but farther at the same time. Shiro looked around her, it was pitch black, and in front of her was a glowing white string. Shiro raised a brow, wondering what it is. It's a pretty color, but Shiro had a bad feeling about it. Shiro was about to touch it, but suddenly it was starting to rip apart. Shiro was confused and surprised, especially since her hands just suddenly tried to make it not snap.

However, whoever was snapping it apart was far stronger, and an image of Miym popped in Shiro's mind. Shiro had no idea why she knew, but she couldn't let it snap, because her mind was telling her she will lose Miym if she does. Shiro had tears falling down, as she screamed Miym's name, the string snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing ik


End file.
